Echo cancellation is an important feature in voice communication systems, and in other types of teleconference systems that include voice, such as videoconferencing, Internet Protocol (IP) media transfer, or other types of media systems used for communications that include voice or audio. Two types of echo cancellation are typically classified as network-based or acoustic-based. In some cases echo cancellers do not function effectively when confronted with acoustic echo. Acoustic echo occurs when a microphone hears the output of speakers and reproduces the output in a signal sent back to the far end. The quality of a conference being provided is degraded when acoustic echo is experienced.